xenobladefandomcom-20200222-history
Damage (XC1)
Damage is a stat in Xenoblade Chronicles. It corresponds to the amount of HP lost when hit by an attack. A character will do damage on an opponent to kill them. Damage can be applied using different methods: # Auto-Attacks: attacking the enemy with weapons. Characters will perform these attacks automatically. This process can be quickened using Haste. # Using arts: a character's attack arts do more damage than an auto-attack. # Status attacks: these will slowly deplete opponents' HP. These can be Blaze, Chill, and others. Also sometimes referred to as Damage over Time or DoT attacks. The amount of damage dealt by a character's attack is based on the weapon's attack power, the character's Strength or Ether, and the art being used: Attack is a random value between the weapon's minimum and maximum Attack values, but cannot exceed minimum+99. For example, Reyn's Wolf Guarder has an Attack stat of 460 – 600, so the damage formula will use a random value between 460 and 559. Art Power is a value which depends on the specific art and its level. These values are listed on the individual arts pages. For example, Sharla's Metal Blast art at level 1 has a power of 1.20, and at level 8 its power is 2.25. Art Power values are not shown in the game, but can be calculated by comparing the damage values displayed for the art and the equipped weapon. Damage Modifiers Damage can be increased in a number of ways: * Attack Stability gems will raise a weapon's minimum Attack, but will not raise it higher than the current maximum value. * Attack Plus gems will raise a weapon's maximum Attack, although the effective value used in calculations will never be higher that the current minimum+99. * Strength Up gems will increase the damage of auto-attacks and physical arts. * Topple Up gems will increase damage done to enemies while they are Toppled. * Some arts have a bonus effect in certain situations, such as Shulk's Back Slash when used from an enemy's rear. * Arts such as Shulk's Shadow Eye will temporarily increase the damage of certain other attacks. * The Strength Down debuff inflicted by some enemies will temporarily reduce the damage of the target's auto-attacks and physical arts. * Some enemies have a Physical Defence or Ether Defence which reduces damage by a certain percentage, and in some cases this defence has a direction. For example, Praying Caterpiles have a Physical Defence of 25% towards the front. Example Suppose Sharla is at level 99 with maxed out arts, 359 Strength, 479 Ether and is equipped with a gemless Devil Cannon weapon, which has a Attack range of 600 – 760. Equipping an Attack Stability VI gem and an Attack Plus VI gem, each with a value of 50%, will raise the Devil Cannon's Attack range to 900 – 1140. Although the game's Change Equipment screen will show the above values, the minimum+99 restriction will cause the actual ranges used in damage calculations to be only 600 – 699 without gems and 900 – 999 with gems. Taking into account her Strength, the actual damage of her auto-attacks would be: Without gems: 359 + (600 – 699) = 959 – 1058 With gems: 359 + (900 – 999) = 1259 – 1358 The following table shows how this affects the damage done by her attacks: Category:XC1 Battle Flow Category:XC1 Stats